Ein letztes Mal...
by Rene2
Summary: Der Titel sagt wohl alles


Ein letztes Mal...

Titel: Ein letztes Mal...

Autor: Rene

Email: **kamhan2@web.de**

Kategorie: S&J, Drama, Angst

Staffel/Spoiler: Keine 

Status: Komplett 

Warnungen: Angst,  Character Death

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an Stargate SG-1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp und Double Secret Production. Diese FF wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden oder Toten Personen sind rein zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. 

Inhalt: So wie immer Leute, der Titel sagt alles.

Anmerkungen: Ich hab versucht es mal richtig traurig zu halten. Ich weiß nicht ob´s funktioniert hat, wäre aber sonst für Verbesserungen und Weiteres dankbar. Eure Rene

„Geht!"

Es tat weh zu sprechen. Fast so sehr wie einfach nur dazuliegen.

„Sam, wir werden dich nicht hier zurücklassen."

Das war Daniel, ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie immer noch hier sind, kann nicht „glauben", dass ich hier liege und sie, in einem solchen Augenblick, mit mir diskutieren – ich tue einen erneuten Atemzug. Es ist so schwer, es scheint einfach kein weiterer Sauerstoff da zu sein...

„Da ist keine Möglichkeit... Ihr könnt es bis zum Tor schaffen..."

„Major, wir werden sie nicht hier zurücklassen."

Ich denke es war ein Befehl, meine Klappe zu halten. _Denken sie wirklich, ich befolge jetzt noch Befehle, Colonel?_ Sogar wenn mich einer von ihnen die 2 km bis zum Tor tragen würde, würde ich es nicht schaffen. Wenn ich genau jetzt in der Krankenstation liegen würde, würde ich es nicht schaffen. Ich sterbe. Ich kann es fühlen. Ich kann das Blut, das in meinem Hals sprudelt, schmecken. Die Stelle, wo die Stabwaffe meine Brust getroffen hat – versengt – heißer gleißender Schmerz. Er bringt meinen ganzen Körper zum Brennen. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich lebe, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ich immer noch bei Bewusstsein bin. Und sie diskutieren mit mir.

Es ist so schwer zu atmen...

Ich schüttle meinen Kopf, versuche ihnen begreiflich zu machen, dass es unvermeidbar ist.

 „Ich sterbe sowieso...bitte...geht...da sind womöglich noch mehr Jaffa..."

Meine Stimme klingt so fremd und schwach. Nicht mehr wie meine eigene.

Diesmal sahen sie mich einfach nur an. Diskutierten nicht, aber machten auch keine Anstalten zu gehen. Daniel und Teal´c sind links von mir. Daniel hält meine Hand. Er sieht so aus, als würde er gleich anfangen zu weinen. Ich wünschte, ich hätte den Atem ihm zu sagen, dass es okay ist, dass er meinetwegen nicht so traurig sein soll. Ich wusste immer, dass es irgendwann so enden würde. Das Leben eines Soldaten. Der Tod eines Soldaten. Und es erscheint gar nicht so schlimm... Der Schmerz ist da, aber nur noch so weit entfernt... zumindest kann ich noch etwas fühlen.

Jack ist zu meiner anderen Seite. Er berührt mich nicht, aber sein Gesicht...Gott...seine Augen... Und plötzlich trifft es mich.

Ich sterbe...

Hundert Gedanken und Vorstellungen rasen auf einmal durch meinen Kopf. All die Menschen, die ich nicht wiedersehen werde. All die Dinge, die ich nicht mehr tun werde. Dinge, die ich hätte sagen sollen, aber für mich behielt.

Ich sehe die drei Männer an, die um mich herum sitzen. Ich kann sagen ihre Gedanken sind ähnlich den meinen...

Ich muss einfach wieder sprechen. Da ist noch soviel, das ich noch sagen muss. 

„Sagt..."

Ich breche ab, als ich anfange zu keuchen. Gott. Ich dachte atemen würde weh tun. Aber da ist zu viel Blut – ich fühle mich, als würde ich ersticken... Ich drücke meine Augen zu und bekämpfe den Drang nach Atem zu ringen, zwinge meine zusammengezogene Lunge sich zu entspannen, bis ich kleinere, leichtere Atemzüge tun kann. Es funktioniert, endlich, ich öffne meine Augen wieder.

Ich kann die Furcht in ihren Gesichtern sehen. Sie sind jetzt näher bei mir, sie stützen mich, als könnten sie einen Halt für mich fassen und mich so davon abhalten zu gehen.

Ich muss versuchen wieder zu sprechen. Nicht nur weil da noch Dinge waren, die ich sagen muss – da waren genauso Dinge, die sie noch zu hören hatten.

„Sagt...meinem Dad und meinem Bruder...Cassie und...Janet...sagt ihnen, dass ich sie alle liebe..."

Daniel weinte jetzt. Ich wünschte er würde es nicht tun.

„Mark...er wird so wütend sein...sagt ihm ich wäre für das gestorben, das ich liebte...auf das ich stolz bin..."

Ich muss wieder stoppen. Es ist so schwer. Schwerer als vorher. Der brennende Schmerz ist gegangen, ersetzt durch wachsende Kälte. Ich fühle mich so schwer...

„Wir werden es ihnen sagen, Major Carter.", sagte Teal´c.

Seine Stimme brachte mich wieder ein kleines Stück zurück. Wenn ich noch die Kraft hätte, ich denke ich würde weinen. Alles was ich konnte war erneut zu atmen.

„Ich bin froh, dass ihr nicht gegangen seid.", gestand ich ihnen. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie mich sterben sahen, aber war so glücklich, dass sie hier sind. Mein Team. Meine Stellvertretende Familie. „Ich liebe euch, Jungs." Nicht das professionellste, was ich hätte sagen können. Ich sollte ihnen irgendetwas sagen wie "es war mir eine Ehre mit ihnen zu dienen". Aber vergesst es. Ich liege hier in meinem eigenem Blut. Ich kann sagen, was zur Hölle auch immer ich will.

Ich bin nicht einmal sicher, ob sie mich gehört hatten. Ich konnte mich kaum selber hören – da war ein lautes Rauschen in meinen Ohren. Meine Sicht verschwamm... ich zwang sie zurück.

Nicht jetzt. Ich bin jetzt noch nicht fertig. Ich errang ein paar weitere Momente der Klarheit.

Und sie hörten mich.

„Wir lieben dich auch Sam."

Daniel, natürlich. Er streichelte meine Hand sanft, nicht wagend die Tränen aus seinem Gesicht zu wischen. Ich schaute zu Teal`c, er nickte in Zustimmung.

Dann...

Jack .

Ich habe ihn noch nie mit einem Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht gesehen, wie jetzt. Er zitterte bei dem Versuch sich selbst zu kontrollieren. Seine Augen randvoll mit Tränen.

Ich fasse nach ihm. Die letzte Stärke verging bei dieser leichten Bewegung meines Arms. Er fing meine Hand zwischen seinen Beiden und es schien fast wie in einem Traum, als er sie hob, zittern, zu seinen Lippen führte und meine Finger küsste.

Er drückte meine Hand an seine Wange, hielt sie da. Daniel und Teal´c – ich war glücklich, dass sie da waren, aber sie verblassten im Hintergrund. Es waren jetzt nur noch er und ich.

Die Wirklichkeit und das Verstehen folgten schnell.

Das Verständnis, auf was wir verzichtet hatten – was an uns vorbeiging, als wir unsere Freundschaft und Karriere bevorzugten. Und das Verstehen der Tatsache, dass es niemals anders hätte kommen können.

Ich konnte es in seinen Augen sehen. Er wusste es auch.

Aber ich war noch nicht fertig. Da war noch eine letzte Sache...

„Jack!!"

Ich hatte seinen Namen niemals zuvor ausgesprochen.

„Sam...", antwortete er mir, es war mehr ein Schluchzen, als ein Wort.

„Küsst du mich zum Abschied?"

Meine letzten Worte. Ich wusste das. So leise geflüstert. Kaum da.

Meine Hand war immer noch zwischen seinen, er lehnte sich über mich, hielt an um eine Haarsträhne aus meiner Stirn zu streichen und streichelte meine Wange.

Und ich wusste, bei dem Geschmack von Blut, von dem Geruch von meinem eigenem verbranntem Fleisch und bei dem starken Gefühl der Schwere und der Starrheit, dass ich ihn nicht zurück küssen konnte. Aber immer noch war es perfekt. Das Gefühl seiner Lippen auf meinen war perfekt.

Er lehnte sich zurück, sah mich an, seine Finger berührten noch immer mein Gesicht.

Ich schaute in seine Augen, für einen letzten endlosen Moment, ich lächelte.

Und für ein kurzes....letztes Mal....holte ich Luft....... 

Ende


End file.
